


[Podfic] Imagine by Unholyfrank

by CatofApocalypse



Category: Good Omens (TV), Imagine - John Lennon (Song)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Multi, Podfic, Singing, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofApocalypse/pseuds/CatofApocalypse
Summary: "Try to imagine, Satan himself has just been defeated and the Antichrist, three human children, four confused adults, and a former Hell hound have to deal with Death and his three monsters who came from the minds of humanity." - original author
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] Imagine by Unholyfrank

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unholyfrank (UnholyCrowley)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyCrowley/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Imagine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395599) by [UnholyCrowley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyCrowley/pseuds/UnholyCrowley). 

> I tried to do the voice but it was hard. So in the end I used my own voice mostly.  
It was really fun to do though and I think I won't stop with just one now.

Click here for [Anchor](https://anchor.fm/catofapocalypse/episodes/Imagine-e8v1hb/a-a1188i0) or [SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/ng-n-ph-m-10876285/imagine-good-omens-podfic-by-catofapocalypse) or here for [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1gToZfJO_kln_E-iJgz3lSlODQd_QYO0G)

This is my first time trying this, so if you have constructive criticism or advises, please comment below.

I also take requests. If you have a fic I would love to read them. (Only SFW though please, I don't have anywhere private to record NSFW)


End file.
